1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more specifically, to a monitoring and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. For the sake of safety, an off-line power converter must provide galvanic isolation between its primary side and secondary side. In case that a control circuit is configured at the primary-side of the power converter, it would be difficult to measure an output current. Therefore it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method thereof for measuring the output current of the power converter at the primary side thereof. The measured output current thus can serve for further output current control and/or the power converter protection, etc.